1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt status indicator system and more particularly pertains to insuring the use of vehicle seatbelts in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fatalities occur each year because vehicle drivers and passengers are not wearing seatbelts. A driver who is impaired is even less likely to wear a seatbelt thereby further enhancing the opportunity for a serious injury or fatality. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that immediately alerts nearby law enforcement whenever a driver or passenger is not wearing a seatbelt. The present invention addresses this need by providing a signal light positioned on the rear end of the vehicle that is continuously illuminated if the driver's seatbelt and passenger's seatbelt are properly fastened.
The use of seatbelt systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, seatbelt systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of using seatbelts through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,902 issued Feb. 27, 1973 to Pearsall and relates to a Vehicle Seat Belt Alarm and Starter Interlock Control System and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,804 issued May 4, 1976 to Sardo relates to a Seat Belt System for Automotive Vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a seatbelt status indicator system that allows for insuring the use of vehicle seatbelts in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the seatbelt status indicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring the use of vehicle seatbelts in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved seatbelt status indicator system which can be used for insuring the use of vehicle seatbelts in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.